Yggdrasill's Secret
is the twenty-first episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. Synopsis The Helheim Forest will soon destroy the Earth if no one acts on it. Kouta informs Mitsuzane about this fact and says they must do something, but Mitsuzane is hesitant as he already knows the truth. Meanwhile, Kaito examines a photograph taken from within the Helheim Forest and believes he sees a human figure, then goes into the forest to investigate. Plot Still in shock at Takatora's revelations, Kouta relays what he has learned from him to Mitsuzane, who pretends that he did not know about it beforehand. He says that they should follow Yggdrasill's plans and keep it a secret from the public, but Kouta cannot shake the feeling that there is something more going on. After meeting his brother, Mitsuzane is informed that he only revealed to his friend about the forest, and nothing else about Yggdrasill's other plans, like the "Scalar System" or the "Project Ark", but Takatora later confides to Sid that he only told Kouta anything to see how far the boy will go before breaking into despair. Meanwhile in the Helheim Forest, Kaito searches the ruins for clues about a strange figure in a picture given to him, and while confronting some Inves sent by said creature, Ryoma reveals to Yoko that he has given Kaito the task to keep him away for a while. However, Sid claims that Kouta may eventually become a hindrance to their plans and asks for Ryoma's permission to finish him off. The professor then agrees, claiming that it would be a good occasion to test the limits of the Genesis Core. While having dinner with his sister, Kouta asks her if she would like to know if the world would be about to end or rather spend her last moments without knowing, and she affirms that she would rather know the truth and face it head on. Later at Drupers, Kouta tells his worries to Bando, who claims that he must be careful when someone asks him to keep a secret, because secrets can be a source of power for those who know it, and thus can be used for evil. Suddenly, Kouta is informed that some human controlled Inves are stealing money and he, Zack, and Mitsuzane depart to stop them. The three Armored Riders confront the criminals and while Kouta runs after them, Armored Riders Ryugen and Knuckle stay behind to defeat their Inves and recover the money. However, Kouta is stopped by Sid, who reveals himself as the man who sold the Lockseeds to the thugs and Kouta decides to confront him. During their fight, Armored Rider Sigurd overpowers Gaim and reveals that the Yggdrasill Corporation is willing to destroy the whole city in order to prevent the Helheim Forest from spreading into Earth if necessary by using the Scalar System, which is the large ring-like structure that orbits its headquarters. Now certain that Yggdrasill cannot be trusted at all, Kouta transforms into Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms to turn the tables and pin Sigurd down, managing to get the Cherry Energy Lockseed. However, Ryugen appears in the nick of time to summon an Inves and distracts Gaim long enough for Sid to escape. Meanwhile, Kaito examines the picture and wonders about its meaning and where the strange figure is currently hiding. Cast * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast *Criminals: , *Dancer: , , , Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Lemon Energy **Baron: ***Banana **Ryugen: ***Budou **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *The title of this episode is similar from the title of episode 14 The Secret of Helheim's Fruits. *This episode marks the first time Ryugen and Knuckle use their Rider Kicks in the series. **This also marks the only time: ***Gaim uses the Burai Kick in Jimber Lemon Arms. ***Knuckle's Rider Kick is shown. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Yggdrasill's Secret, The Truth of One-Seventh, Now Depart for the Front Line! Kachidoki Arms! and The New Formidable Enemy: Over Lord. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08896-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 6, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 06.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「ユグドラシルの秘密」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「ユグドラシルの秘密」 References Category:Kamen Rider Gaim